Das wandelnde Schloss
, , , |alter=FSK 6 / PG - Children |einnahme=2,3 Mrd. (235.184.110 US$)Box Office Mojo |bewertung=9/10ANN: 8,5/10 mit 6.687 Stimmen - imdb: 8,2 /10 mit 22.8613 Stimmen - MAL: 8,7/10 mit 853.780 Stimmen - RT: 9,3/10 mit 254.452 Stimmen. |jap=ハウルの動く城, Howl no Ugoku Shiro |eng=Howl's Moving Castle |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: قلعة هاول المتحركة *Armenisch: Հաուլի թափառող դղյակը *Aserbaidschanisch: Haulun yeriyən qəsri *Chinesisch: 霍爾的移動城堡 *Dänisch: Det levende slot *Esperanto: La moviĝanta kastelo de Haŭl *Finnisch: Liikkuva linna *Französisch: Le Château Ambulant *Georgisch: ჰაულის მოძრავი სასახლე *Griechisch: Το Κινούμενο Κάστρο *Hebräisch: הטירה הנעה *Italienisch: Il Castello Errante di Howl *Kasachisch: Хаулдың кезбе қамалы *Koreanisch: 하울의 움직이는 성 *Kroatisch: Pokretni dvorac *Litauisch: Keliaujanti Haulo pilis *Mazedonisch: Подвижниот замок на Хоул *Niederländisch: Howl's Bewegende Kasteel *Persisch: قصر متحرک هاول *Polnisch: Ruchomy zamek Hauru *Portugiesisch: O Castelo Andante/Animado *Russisch: Ходячий замок *Schwedisch: Det levande slottet *Serbisch: Покретни дворац *Spanisch: El castillo ambulante *Spanisch (Lateinamerika): El Increible Castillo Vagabundo *Thailändisch: ฮะอุรุ โนะ ยุโงะกุชิโระ *Tschechisch: Zámek v oblacích *Türkisch: Yürüyen Şato *Ukrainisch: Мандрівний замок Хаула *Ungarisch: A vándorló palota *Vietnamesisch: Lâu đài di động của How'l |deutschland=25. August 2005 |österreich=26. August 2005 |schweiz=22. September 2005 |usa=10. Juni 2005 |japan=20. November 2004 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }} thumb thumb thumb Das wandelnde Schloss ist ein Studio Ghibli-Film von Hayao Miyazaki. Er handelt von der jungen Hutmacherin Sophie, die eines Tages von dem attraktiven Magier Hauro vor aufdringlichen Soldaten gerettet wird. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Das stille Mädchen Sophie, die in ihrem Hutladen Hatter's besonnen Hüte näht, wird buchstäblich in das chaotische Leben von Hauro geworfen. Die eifersüchtige Hexe aus dem Niemandsland verflucht Sophie. Um den Fluch zu brechen, macht sich Sophie zu Hauros Schloss auf. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Hauro-black.jpg|Hauro Sophie-old.jpg|Sophie Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Robert Stadlober.jpg|Robert Stadtlober SunnyiMelles.jpg|Sunnyi Melles Produktion Mamoru Hosoda war 2001 als Regisseur für den Film geplant. Jedoch arbeitete er bei Toei Animation an . Nach Monaten konnte er kein Konzept zur Zufriedenheit des Studios vorlegen und legte seine Arbeit nieder. Dann entschloss sich Hayao Miyazaki, die Regie zu übernehmen. Die Autorin Diana Wynne Jones des Romans Sophie im Schloss des Zauberers wurde von Hayao 2004 persönlich besucht, um den fertigen Film privat gezeigt zu bekommen. Sie kommentierte: Deutsche Übersetzung: Es ist fantastisch. Nein, ich hatte kein Einfluss (darauf) - Ich schreibe Bücher und keine Drehbücher. Ja, es wird anders als das Buch - In der Tat ist es ein bisschen anders, aber so soll es ein. Es ist dennoch ein fantastischer Film. Inspirationen Roman Der Roman Sophie im Schloss des Zauberers (eng. Howl’s Moving Castle) von Diana Wynne Jones wurde 1986 geschrieben. Der Originaltitel ist. Der Verlag Carlsen veröffentlichte den Roman 2005 in deutsche Sprache. Die Fortsetzung des Romans ist Castle in the Air, dass in Deutschland unter Ziemlich viele Prinzessinnen bereits 2003 erschienen ist. Die Handlung des Films und die des Romans unterscheiden sich sehr. So wurde beispielsweise der tobende Krieg im Film eingefügt. Im Film finden sich viele Hinweise zum Roman. Zum Beispiel besitzt Sophie Zauberkräfte. Im Roman werden sie erwähnt, aber im Film muss der Zuschauer selber darauf kommen. 200px|rigth|thumb|Google-Titelbild Am 16.08.2014 wurde auf der Hauptseite von Google das Titelbild des Romans gezeigt. An diesem Tag hätte die Autorin das Alter von 80 Jahren erreicht. Die Welt von Ingari Die Städte erinnern an das Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts und das frühe 20. Jahrhundert in Europa. Es gibt Fachwerkhäuser; die Straßenbahn, Busse, Autos und Boote werden mit Dampf betrieben. Auch die Kleidung stammt aus dieser Zeit, lediglich der Umgangston ist neumodisch. Im Roman kommen solche Steampunk-Verkehrsmittel nicht vor. Es gibt viele verschiedene Gebiete, wie die dicht bevölkerten Städte, die schneeweißen Berge des Niemandslandes und auch die brennenden Schlachtfelder mit Kriegskajaks. Jeder Ort ist mit Magie erfüllt. Steampunk Das Stadtbild und Technologie-Errungenschaften scheinen aus dem viktorianischen Zeitalter zu stammen, aber sie repräsentieren das Neben Dampf werden auch Tiere, Strom und Kerosin genutzt. Städte Hayao Miyazaki und sein Team waren für 12 Tage in Europa. Die besuchten Städte dienen als Vorlage für Ingari: Alsace (Frankreich), Paris und Heidelberg (Deutschland)The Art of Howl's Moving Castle (eng.), Seite 12. Daher finden sich französische, deutsche und englische Wörter im Film wieder. Die Stadt war richtungsweisend für den Entwurf. Auch nahm Hayao die Werke von zur Hand, im Film jedoch erweiterte er Robidas WeltFrankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung, 21. August 2005, S. 26. Die Bombardierung von Sophies Heimatstadt Market Chipping kann als ein Hinweis auf die Weltkriege in Europa gedeutet werdenKarl R. Kegler, „Godzilla trifft Poelzig. Europäische Kulissen, Kopie und Collage im phantastischen Film Japans.” in: archimaera (Heft 2/2009).. Charaktere Die Uniform des Ingari-Militärs ähnelt dem der Franzosen aus 1914. Suliman, die im Roman ein Mann ist, soll darstellen. Hier spielt Hayao auf den Angriff der Amerikaner auf Bagdad an. Themen Kriege Der Film thematisiert hauptsächlich das Leben von Menschen zu Kriegszeiten. Durch das Verschwinden des Prinzen aus dem Nachbarland scheint es zum Krieg gekommen zu sein. Zumindest will der Prinz den Krieg beenden, nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist. Die Belastung für die Bürger ist groß, dies zeigt die Situation von Sophie, die treu ihren Pflichten nachgeht, aber dennoch immer in Angst um ihren Geliebten Hauro lebt. Dieser dagegen muss wegen seiner Macht eigentlich in den Krieg ziehen und für sein Königreich kämpfen. Eine Verbindung kann dadurch zu der Situation der Soldaten in Kriegssituationen hergestellt werden. Obwohl die Welt des Filmes bunt und etwas lustig geformt erscheinen mag, werden auch wichtige Anmerkungen zum früheren Europa und somit vermutlich den Weltkriegen gemacht. Im Film werden Fantasy, Liebe und Geschichte vereint. Einerseits ist er ernst, andererseits aber freundlich und lustig. Durch die verschiedenen „Welten“, in die man durch die magische Tür treten kann, werden viele Perspektiven gezeigt. An jedem Ort können sich die Charaktere anders entfalten. Während in den Städten eher die zurückhaltenden Bürger zum Vorschein kommen, werden sie im Niemandsland zu einer Familie voller magischer Mitglieder. Nur in wenigen Situationen wird die Liebe zwischen Hauro und Sophie direkt gezeigt, Hauptthema des Filmes ist die Magie. Jeder Charakter hat etwas Magisches an sich. Der ausgebrochene Krieg erscheint nicht im Originalroman. Hayao Miyazaki fügte diesen ein, um die Eigenschaft der Liebe mehr hervorheben zu können. Kriege und Pazifismus Mit der Magie ist auch die innere Seite eines Menschen verknüpft. Die Parallelwelt zeigt die Ängste, Wünsche und Erinnerungen eines jeden Menschen im übertragenen Sinne. Also sind auch die Ängste und Wünsche ein Thema des Filmes. Der Film bietet eine Vielfalt an Themen, nicht zuletzt auch die Ethik. Es wird kritisiert, was Kriege anrichten können. Kein gewöhnlicher Mensch hat etwas davon, außer Leid und Schmerz. In jeder Stadt, in der Hauro, lebte konnte niemand Ruhe finden, überall waren die Menschen aufgebracht und ängstlich. Niemand wollte den Krieg, aber dennoch nahm jeder daran Teil. Die, die sich dagegen wehrten, sollten bestraft werden, so auch Hauro, der lediglich nicht für sein Land an die Front treten wollte. Dieser Film ist ein Beispiel für die Willkür der Regierungen über das Volk, es wird in Kauf genommen, dass die Bürger verletzt werden, obwohl sie nichts dafür können. Der Film regt in vielen verschiedenen Arten zum Nachdenken an. Einerseits wird die Situation im Krieg geschildert, andererseits die Magie, sowie im Übertragenen Sinne die Magie in einem jeden Menschen. Welche Macht die Liebe zum Beispiel haben kann wird gezeigt, denn lediglich Sophies Liebe kann ihren Fluch eine Zeit lang aufheben. Ebenso die Lehren, die man aus verschiedenen Kriegssituationen erschließen kann. Der letzte Punkt zeigt aber, dass Güte und Treue sich bewähren. Die Vogelscheuche, die in Wirklichkeit der Prinz des verfeindeten Nachbarlandes ist, beendet den Krieg. Er ist seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden dankbar und will auch weiter mit ihnen in Kontakt bleiben, unabhängig davon, dass sie eigentlich seine Feinde seien sollten. Feminismus und Power of Love Die Geschichte des Films wird wie in den allermeisten Ghibli-Filmen hauptsächlich von weiblichen Charakteren dominiert: Hexe aus dem Niemandsland, Sophie, Suliman. Man sieht auch, wie Sophie und Markl erwachsen werden. Sophies Liebe zu Hauro brach den Fluch zwischen Hauro und Calcifer. Josei Durch den Fluch ist Sophie gezwungen, mit ihrer Situation umzugehend. Obwohl sie nicht die Kraft ihrer Jugend hat, putzt sie im Schloss. Als Gegenbeispiel dient die Hexe, die sich bedienen lässt. Durch das Alter erkennt Sophie, dass es auf die Schönheit nicht ankommt und dass man im Alter kaum etwas zu verlieren hat. Trotz ihrer Befürchtung schaut sie optimistisch in die Zukunft. Erfolg Der Film war in Japan ein großer Erfolg. In der ersten Woche des Kinostarts spielte der Film 10,2 Millionen Euro ein und damit nach Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und Prinzessin Mononoke einer der erfolgreichsten Filme Japans. Den ersten Platz belegte er 9 Wochen lang. Am 24.03.2008 kam der Film zum ersten Mal im . Auszeichnungen Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... → Siehe Lieder Easter Egg thumg|Hafenstadt Als die ältere Sophie aus Hauros Laden tritt, läuft ein Junge an ihr vorbei. Er sieht etwas wie Pazu aus dem Film Das Schloss im Himmel aus. Dieser Junge ist auch in Market Chipping zu sehen. Als Sophie ihre Heimatstadt verlässt, wird sie von einem Mann auf einem Karren mit Stroh mitgenommen. Neben dem Mann sitzt der Junge. Ein weiterer Easter Egg zum selben Film ist der Webley-Revolver, welcher von Muska verwendet wurde. Im Film verwenden Offiziere den Revolver: Wandelndes-schloss-revolver.jpg Schloss-im-himmel-revolver.jpg Filmfehler In der Welt von Hexen und Zauberer ist alles möglich. Sind die Filmfehler vielleicht beabsichtigt worden? 1. Filmfehler Filmkapitel: Sophie Schon im ersten Filmkapitel taucht ein Filmfehler auf. Als Sophie und Hauro vor Gummimännern der Hexe fliehen, schweben sie in der Luft auf dem Weg zu Chezarys. Im Flug verschwinden die Ringe an Hauros Hand und tauchen im nächsten Shot wieder auf. Dies geschieht zweimal im Flug. Hauros Ringe sind magische Gegenstände. Gut möglich, dass sie manchmal verschwinden und wieder auftauchen. Hauro könnte sie auch kurzzeitig abgenommen haben, um sie wieder anzustecken. Schließlich will er Sophie nicht blenden. Das Abnehmen und Anstecken hat er natürlich mit Magie vollbracht, während er Sophies Hände hält. Hier Hauros Zaubertrick, die vielen Zuschauer entgangen sind: center|400px 2. Filmfehler Filmkapitel: Der Fluch Wo ein Filmfehler ist, ist der andere nicht fern. Im zweiten Filmkapitel taucht ein weiterer Fehler auf: Als die Hexe aus dem Niemandsland Sophie einen Fluch auferlegt, verlässt Sophie am nächsten Tag ihr Haus. Anfangs hat sie einen türkisfarbigen Pyjama an. In der nächsten Szene verlässt sie ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie ein blaufarbiges Kleid trägt. Es ist eindeutig, dass Sophie nicht durch Zauberei die Farbe ihres Kleids gewechselt und einen Umhang und ein Hut angelegt hat. Das Rätsel hier ist, dass das blaufarbige Kleid eigentlich Sophie nicht passen kann. Schließlich wurde Sophies Körpergröße verändert, nachdem sie verflucht worden war. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Sophie ein Kleid ihrer verstorbenen Mutter im Haus hat. Aber plausibler ist, dass Sophie durch ihre Zauberkraft die Kleidergröße verändern kann. Dies wird später im geheimen Garten gezeigt. Sophies Zauberkraft kann sogar Kleidungsstücke verschwinden lassen wie z. B. eine Haarschleife. Da dies erst später erläutert wird, bleibt dieser Fehler ein Filmfehler. center|400px 3. Filmfehler Filmkapitel: Flucht aus dem Palast Wieder hat Sophie ihr Kleid gewechselt. Hierbei wechselt die Farbe des Kleids von rosa/lila/pink/hautrosa/rotlila (such Euch eine Farbe aus) in blau. Auch wenn viele es für einen Filmfehler halten, ist hier keine Magie im Spiel. Sophie hat schlicht ihr Kleid gewechselt. Zuvor ist sie ins Hauros Schloss mit einem Kajak reingekracht. Würdet ihr euch auch nicht umziehen, wenn das Kleid dreckig wäre, bevor ihr ins Bett geht? Da der Film weder ein Ecchi (erotischer Anime) noch ein Hentai (Porno) ist, werden wir keine Szene sehen, wo Frauen sich umziehen. Ich, Panda-Nin, frage mich, was die Leute für Animes schauen, wenn sie Animes mit Hentais gleichsetzen... Ihr seht zuviel Hentai, das ist definitiv ungesund. center|400px 4. Filmfehler Filmkapitel: Das Geheimnis Um den Fluch zwischen Calcifer und Hauro zu brechen, gibt Sophie Hauro sein Herz zurück. Hierbei drückt sie Calcifer gegen Hauros Brust, wo angeblich das Herz sein sollte. Nach menschlicher Anatomie, wie Gott die Menschen erschaffen hat, befindet sich nicht das Herz in der linken Brust, sondern die Lunge. Das Herz befindet sich genau dazwischen, etwas tiefer, wo Sophies Hände gerade greifen: center|400px Zu der damaligen Zeit haben viele Menschen geglaubt, dass sich das Herz dort befindet. Schließlich schlägt man mit der Faust auf die linke Brust, wenn man einen Eid ablegt oder komisch salutieren will. Das Herz befindet sich aber woanders. Damit ihr es wisst, wenn ihr notfalls Erste Hilfe leisten müsst. Zwillinge Nun es ist kein Filmfehler, aber nennenswert. In einer Jubelszene sind viele Zwillinge versteckt: Sie sehen identisch aus. Nur machen sie andere Gesten oder ihre Kleidung hat andere Farben. Dieses Bild beweist, dass Market Chipping eine Stadt der Zwillinge ist: center|400px Mediathek Galerie → Siehe Weitere Bilder Howl-poster.jpg Howl-poster-2.jpg Howl-sophie.jpg Videos → Siehe Weitere Videos thumb|center|335 px|Cosplay-Wettbewerb Berlin Webseiten Offizielle Seiten: *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) *Howl Movie (jap.) News: *GhibliWorld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review: *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *KinderUndJugendMedien (dt.), Kirsten Penkalla *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie: * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop: *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibariki-Artikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Howl's Moving Castle ja:ハウルの動く城 es:El castillo ambulante zh:霍爾的移動城堡 it:Il castello errante di Howl Kategorie:Filme